Yaaahkau tahu
by vengeancelay
Summary: Kris dan Sehun. Dua namja bergengsi tinggi yang sama sama enggan mengungkapkan sesuatu secara eksplisit. Namun tak masalah selama mereka mengerti satu sama lain. Dan kisah sederhana ini adalah buktinya. Yaoi.


Sehun membuka matanya berat dan menyipit ketika cahaya matahari menabrak matanya kejam. Tubuhnya menggeliat malas sambil mengeluarkan erangan pagi yang menjadi tipikalnya.

"Uuugghhh...pagi." Ucap nya entah pada siapa.

Enggan untuk duduk, Sehun lebih memilih meraba raba meja nakas disamping tempat tidur hanya untuk mencari ponselnya.

Jarinya bergerak menelusuri bidang horizontal meja nakas sambil mengumpat karena tidak menemukan benda yang dia cari.

"Sial, mana sih?"

"Cari ini?"

Suara berat membalasnya. Alih alih menoleh, Sehun malah mengerang kesal.

"Hyung, Ponselku."

Dengan mata yang masih menutup malas, Sehun menjulurkan tangannya entah kemana untuk mendapatkan ponselnya.

Bukannya menyerahkan, Kris malah duduk diatas kasur Sehun.

"Temani hyung."

Tidak ada kata 'tolong' disana, tipikal Kris.

Kris selalu mengganggu Sehun. Dan mood Sehun tidak selalu baik dipagi hari. Makanya kini, Sehun lebih memilih memukul lengan Kris dan mendorong pria itu menjauh dari kasurnya dengan kakinya.

"Sama Joonmyun hyung aja sana, aku mau ponselku hyung." Geram Sehun masih dengan mata tertutup. Yah, mereka tidak ada jadwal. Buat apa bangun pagi pagi?

Dahi Kris berkedut kecil menandakan dirinya sedikit kesal. Maknae satu ini selalu bersikap seenaknya.

"Ponselmu gak bakal ku kembalikan kalau gitu." Ancam Kris tenang sambil menyingkirkan kaki Sehun yang sudah mendarat di pangkuannya.

Sehun mengerang lagi dan duduk sambil mengucek matanya malas.

"Iya iya deh! Temani kemana?" Tanya Sehun sembari merebut ponsel dari tangan Kris cepat. Matanya langsung terfokus kelayar terang ponselnya mengecek apakah ada produk sepatu terbaru dari brand terkenal favoritnya.

"yaah...kau tahu..."

Temani aku jogging

Sehun menatap Kris dan memutar bola matanya.

"Oke oke, aku pakai jaket sebentar."

Tanpa bertanya pun Sehun tahu apa yang dimaksud Kris.

Kebiasaan mereka dipagi hari.

Memasak telur bukan keahlian Sehun, percayalah. Bukan, dia bukannya sok sok pandai juga bukan ingin belajar memasak. Hanya saja kini, Yixing dan Kyungsoo sedang pergi membeli bahan makanan bersama Joonmyun dan Luhan. Sedang beberapa member lain juga tidak ada di dorm.

Jongin sibuk dengan performance solo yang bakal dia tampilkan di konser mendatang. Jongdae, seperti biasa, berlatih vokal bersama Baekhyun. Tao keluyuran ke mall demi 'pendatang baru' dari Gucci. Minseok juga sibuk dengan kuliner solo nya di sekitar Gangnam.

Sedang Chanyeol dan Kris, heboh di ruang tengah dengan suara bariton fals diselingi cekikikan, sumpah serapah dan erangan ribut yang membuat dahi Sehun berkedut kesal. Yah, dari pada menonton duo rapper super ribut bermain playstation yang memang gak ada gunanya, lebih baik Sehun mengisi perutnya dengan apapun yang ada di dapur.

Namun sayang, 'apapun' di dapur habis tandas dimakan hantu. Sehun heboh mencari cari, sampai di kulkas yang ia temukan hanya sebotol besar air putih dingin, sekotak susu yang tanggal kadaluarsanya sudah lewat seminggu, serta sebutir telur ayam.

Mengisi perut lapar dengan air putih dingin, Sehun rasa itu bukan pilihan bagus.

Susu kadaluarsa? Maaf, Sehun masih sayang tubuhnya. Resiko itu tentu gak bakal dia ambil. Lagian, Sehun heran. Buat apa Yixing dan Kyungsoo menyimpan benda basi itu.

Pilihan satu satunya, telur.

Disinilah Sehun, dengan helm yang entah didapat dari mana, juga dengan sarung tangan oven, maknae itu sibuk berperang melawan letupan minyak yang panasnya menggila. Yah, katakan ia bodoh, saking paniknya sampai lupa cara mengecilkan api kompor.

Sehun berdiri 2 meter dari kompor. Tangannya memanjang membalik telur yang gosong di satu sisi. Tangan kirinya disembunyikan di balik punggung.

Seperti biasa, bibirnya ia gigit dengan kuat melawan takut.

"Ugh...jauh amat."

Lagi, Sehun mendekat.

Tapi-

Plop!

Telur gosongnya meletup dan minyak panas melompat mengenai lengannya mengundang rasa pedih yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Ya iyalah, dia belum pernah memasak sebelumnya.

"Uwaaa!"

Seiring dengan terdengarnya teriakan bariton Sehun, suara langkah dua tiang pun terdengar di dalam dorm.

"Sehun! Ada apa?! Astaga!" Chanyeol segera menjauhkan Sehun dan memeriksa lengannya yang memerah. Kris juga heboh. Pria itu mematikan kompor dengan cepat dan menatap sesuatu yang hitam di atas kuali yang berisi minyak panas.

"Ng? Kenapa kau memasak arang?" Tanya Kris datar sambil membongkar kotak p3k.

Sehun melepas helmnya dan menyeka keringat yang membanjir didahinya.

"Itu telur!"

Kris mengabaikan jawaban kurang ajar Sehun dan menyuruh Chanyeol menyingkir. Pria itu menyambar lengan Sehun dan memegangnya dengan sedikit kasar. Bukannya sengaja, hanya saja Kris sedikit panik hingga tindakannya menjadi tidak hati hati.

"Hyung! Sakit!" Teriak Sehun berusaha menjauhkan lengannya dari Kris.

"Makanya kau diam, jangan gerak gerak bodoh." Kris menahan lengan Sehun kukuh.

"Aku mau Chanyeol hyung aja yang ngobati."

"Gak boleh."

"Huh?"

"Chan, buangkan arang dikuali itu." Perintah Kris membuat Chanyeol dengan sigap berjalan cepat kearah kompor.

Sehun memutar bola matanya mendengar kata 'arang' dari mulut Kris.

Selagi Chanyeol pergi ke luar membawa 'arang' Sehun, Kris membisu menatap lengan kemerahan Sehun. Sehun masih disana duduk menatap Kris dengan pandangan 'apalagi yang kau tunggu? Cepat obati'.

"Sehun, boleh?" Tanya Kris menatap mata Sehun.

"Boleh apa?"

"Yaah...kau tahu..."

Aku ingin mengecup lukamu

Sehun memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Yah, lakukan saja."

Kris menundukkan wajahnya dan mengecup lengan kemerahan Sehun. Dulu ibu Kris berlaku sama saat Kris terluka ketika pria itu masih kecil. Sehun tahu itu. Dan ini bukan kali pertama Kris melakukannya.

Sehun tahu itu tipikal Kris.

Yang Sehun tidak tahu, Kris melakukan hal itu hanya pada Sehun seorang. Tidak pada Jongdae, tidak pada Tao, tidak pada semua member selain Sehun.

Sehun hendak terlelap dan menutup mata berat dengan senyum lega di bibirnya. Mengingat tadi mereka baru saja berlatih untuk mini album mereka, membuat Sehun lelah dan juga mengantuk. Asal tahu saja, kini jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari.

Setelah mandi dan mengganti pakaian penuh keringat dengan kaos serta piyama biru, Sehun menggelamkan dirinya di dalam bantal nyaman dan membalut dirinya dengan selimut mengingat pendingin ruangan disetel ke suhu terendah. Disisi lain kamar, Joonmyun sudah mendengkur pulas membuat suasana kamar benar benar senyap dan tenang...

Sampai pada saat-

Cklek!

Pintu kamar terbuka pelan.

Sehun tidak mau repot repot menoleh kearah pintu, sebab dia tahu siapa yang datang.

"Kau salah kamar hyung." Gumam Sehun malas dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Kris mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur Sehun.

"Aku gak bisa tidur, Tao cerewet dalam tidurnya."

Sehun menghela nafas.

Ada Kris, dijam yang sama, dengan alasan yang sama setiap malam. Padahal semua orang tahu, Tao itu tidur kaya orang mati. Dan semua orang tahu, Kris lah yang cerewet dalam tidurnya. Yaah, siapa lagi yang bergumam dalam tidur dengan 3 bahasa?

"Sehun...boleh gak?" Tanya Kris.

Ribut, pikir Sehun.

"Apanya?" Sehun masih tidak bergerak memunggungi Kris dengan mata terpejam nyaman.

"Yaah...kau tahu..."

Memelukmu dan mengusap kepalamu

Sehun menghela nafas beratnya dan menyudutkan dirinya di sisi kanan kasur.

"Yah, lakukan saja." Ucap Sehun.

Kris naik kekasur Sehun mengisi sisi kiri dengan senang hati. Tubuh tingginya berbaring nyaman, kepalanya beralaskan bantal yang sengaja ia bawa, dan matanya terbuka menatap langit langit kamar.

Kris menatap Sehun kesamping dan berniat melakukan 'Yaah...kau tahu...' yang ia ucapkan tadi.

Sehun menunggu sampai Kris melingkarkan lengan kirinya di pinggang Sehun dan mengusap kepala Sehun pelan.

Hal yang sudah biasa ia terima di jam jam seperti ini. Mungkin sudah menjadi candu bagi Sehun.

Kris memejamkan matanya nyaman sambil tetap mengelus surai cokelat Sehun dan mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang ramping Sehun.

Jam dinding terus berdetak ribut. Suara angin juga terdengar diluar menandakan suasana benar benar senyap. Bahkan dengkuran Joonmyun terdengar jelas saat ini, dan Kris bisa mendengar Joonmyun bergumam, "Iya ma...sebentar lagi aku bangun..."

Kris membuka matanya dan menatap rambut Sehun dari belakang. Perlahan kepalanya mendekat dan pria itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di rambut halus Sehun.

"Sehun...kau sudah tidur?"

"Belum...kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Sehun setelah menyadari usapan dikepalanya berhenti.

Kris terkekeh dan mengusap kepala Sehun lagi membuat maknae itu tersenyum nyaman.

"Sehun...ngomong ngomong...BoA noona-"

"Aku menolaknya hyung." Jawab Sehun datar.

Secara tak sadar, Kris tersenyum dibelakang Sehun.

"Kenapa? Ku pikir kau juga menyukainya."

"Semua orang juga bilang begitu." Jawab Sehun pelan disela sela nguapnya.

"Sehun."

"Eung?"

"Hmmm...kupikir aku...yah...padamu..."

"Apa?"

"Hmm..yaah...kau tahu...itu...uhm..."

Aku menyukaimu Sehun

Sejenak detak jam dinding terdengar lebih nyaring dari sebelumnya. Suara dengkur Joonmyun juga lebih ribut kali ini. Disisi lain Kris bingung melanjutkan kata katanya, sampai pada saat Sehun berkata...lebih tepatnya bergumam pelan,

"Kalau yang itu aku sudah tahu." Sehun gak mau repot repot bertanya 'Apanya?' dari kalimat 'Yaah...kau tahu...' nya Kris. Sebab dia benar benar sudah tahu untuk yang satu ini.

Kris terdiam. Apa katanya tadi?

"Apa?" Tanya Kris tak percaya.

"Aku sudah tahu hyung."

Kris menelan ludahnya. Benarkah Sehun tahu perasaannya?

Kenapa bisa?

Apakah perlakuan dan gelagatnya sangat jelas selama ini? Oh man...

"K-kau tahu? Kenapa bisa? Sejak kapan?"

Pertanyaan bertubi tubi Kris hanya dijawab oleh kekehan pelan Oh Sehun dan sebuah pertanyaan,

"Hyung pikir, kenapa aku menolak BoA noona?"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kris memastikan.

"Yaaah...kau tahu hyung..."

Aku juga menyukaimu

Kris terkekeh.

"Bagus kalau sudah tahu. Sekarang tidur lah." Ucap Kris merapatkan dirinya menempel kepunggung Sehun mengundang rasa nyaman diantara keduanya.


End file.
